The Dementor's Lullaby
by Perinstar
Summary: Harry Potter gazed at the Dementor and idly thought, ‘ I had to pick the night Mundungus was on duty to be attacked’ Harry gets what he's always wanted, from the least expected place. Mpreg, No SLASH.Oneshot.


**Dementor's Lullaby**

By

**Perin Star**

**Warnings**: This story will have the occasional mention of a **male kissing another male**, though not in a romantic sense and slight hints of **male pregnancy**. I won't be going into detail, so don't get all worked up about it. If this offends you, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. This story is going to have **hints** of **AU**, and possibly some **OOCness** at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum. I still **don't have a Beta**, so please forgive the small mistakes, I tried going through and fixing them…

**FLAMERS:** Oooh, does this mean I get to threaten bodily harm? Please, do flame, I'm hungry and I do so love spicy foods. Be forewarned, if you don't have a point, I will humiliate you for attempting to make me feel bad.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, or it's associated characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about tuition payments ever again. Unfortunately, I just own the muse that likes to torment me, and she lays claim to the poems.

-----------This is a Line-----------

Harry Potter gazed at the Dementor and idly thought, ' _I had to pick the night Mundungus was on duty to be attacked'_

Scabby hands tilted his face up and he heard the screaming.

A cold mouth sealed over his lips and he gave up, he stopped fighting. What was he fighting for anyway? A manipulative old man? A godfathers memory? A dusty old poem?

He relaxed and parted his lips, a sigh escaping him.

The Dementor paused, then pulled back, seeming to study him.

Then, a sound that could only be described as a rattling laugh issued from the creature.

Harry blinked at it stupidly and froze when it began to speak, it's voice a dying, croaking whisper.

" you do not fight me." It hissed, " First ever." It laughed again.

" Great Darkness resides in you, also great light and power." It took a rattling breath, " Yet you only wish for something such things cannot give, family."

" I will give you the family you desire, though you will never be wholly human again."

Harry stared, " Y-you're offering me family?"

The Dementor nodded it's hooded head, " I offer my kind as family."

Harry swallowed nervously, was he so desperate for family that he'd even take Dementors?

He took a deep breath, " W-what do I do?"

The Dementor laughed again, " Consider carefully, little human child. The process will break and remake your mind into one of ours; you will be seen as socially unfit by humans."

Harry laughed bitterly,

" Accepting a Dementors offer of adoption into their family is enough to be called insane, yet here I am… what do I do?" he asked again, determined.

The Dementor glided closer again, " exchange breath with me."

Harry closed his eyes as the Dementor covered his mouth again and breathed into his lungs.

It hurt, his lungs felt like they were filled with ice, but he stayed awake.

When the Dementor pulled back Harry's eyes widened and he doubled over into the creature's arms as agony hit his entire body and mind.

He screamed.

---------------------This is a Line----------------------

He woke in a dark place and blinked icy green eyes slowly.

A well of knowledge told him he was in a room at Azkaban, and that he could call his 'Mother' silently through the mental well all Dementors shared.

He did so and rattling breath filled the quiet room.

Harry smiled crookedly, " So, do I call you Mother?"

A rattling laugh issued forth,

" You may call me Yate, what shall you be called?"

Harry dug through all his new knowledge, which expanded over thousands of years, and smiled,

" Volet."

It was somewhat of a tribute to Sirius, Volet meant ' a flowing veil'.

" Very well Volet. Dress yourself, we need to explore your magics, and teach you caution."

Harry, now Volet, instinctively made the shadows mold to him and solidify into a skin tight black shirt, and baggy black jeans with a cloak and cowl to hide it all from view.

He hummed softly as they glided from the room and began wandering the stone halls.

They happened upon an Auror patrolling the halls and the wizard squeaked before throwing a patronus at them. Harry gazed dispassionately at the hopping rabbit until Yate hissed in pain and moved back.

The stupid little wizard was hurting his 'Mother' with the woodland creature!

He stalked forward, strait through the rabbit until he reached the man.

His hands snapped out and the man tried desperately to break free from his iron hold.

Harry's ice cold lips sealed over the gibbering wizard's and he inhaled, feeling warmth flowing into him instantly.

He pulled back and smiled wickedly at the now drooling wizard. Dropping the man, he turned back toward Yate.

Yate studied him a moment, then hissed softly, " You are very strong, and resistant to our weaknesses. That is good."

----------------This is a Line------------------

Harry and Yate looked up at Hogwarts from the forest.

Yate let out a rattling sigh, " I cannot go further, the wards will not accept me.."

Harry nodded, he'd expected as much.

He smirked and wrapped himself in the shadows, becoming invisible, and floated to the castle.

He sat in on an Order meeting being held in the Headmaster's office, and almost gave himself away with his amusement.

They were discussing him.

" Just leave the brat alone if he wasn't taken by force." Snape sneered.

Harry smirked, he could read emotions, and occasionally stray thoughts now, thanks to his family. Snape was a well of conflicting emotions, it was amusing to pick each one apart.

The man was afraid of Albus and Voldemort, he was jealous of people with families, because he desperately wished to have one, though no one would have him.

Harry shifted thoughtfully, then a devious smile broke out over his pale, cold lips.

Oh yes, this would be fun…

As the meeting progressed Snape flinched and stood quickly, " I've got to go Albus."

As he swept away Harry followed him silently down the halls. At the Entrance Hall he quietly hissed, " Come back safe Severus…"

Snape whirled, looking for him, but hissed in pain as his mark flared sharply, in a whirl of dark robes, he was gone into the night.

Harry returned to the meeting and silently seethed as they discussed the best ways to drag him back, Ron even suggesting the Imperious, to which Hermione responded that 'Potter' could break the curse easily, then suggested a potion.

After hours of testing his will not to suddenly suck out all their souls, his 'Mother' called him.

He slid through the shadows and was with her almost instantly, " What is it?"

" Volet, the dark man, Snape, has returned, but badly broken."

Harry nodded and followed Yate a bit further into the forest.

He went to Snape after spotting the dark cloak against the moonlit grass and noticed what was wrong immediately.

The man's mind had completely shattered under immense pain.

Harry sighed; he could fix it, to a certain extent.

The man would never again think or act like an adult though. He would retain all of his prior knowledge and skill, but he would forever possess the mentality of a child of about seven or eight years old and he would need to be prodded to remember the details of his adult life.

Harry set to work.

When he was finished, Snapes eyes came back into focus and he looked around in panic,

" Where am I? Where's Mother? Who are you?"

Harry gently pulled the man into a protective, comforting embrace,

" Shh… it's alright Severus, I am Volet. Your Mother isn't coming back, I'm afraid, and you are a short distance from Hogwarts."

Severus blinked, " Why isn't Mother coming back Volet? Did Father hurt her too badly?"

Harry pursed his lips, " In a way, yes, he did."

Severus nodded in understanding then yawned and snuggled closer to Harry.

" 'Like you Volet… you're…nice…" and Snape was out like a light.

Harry smiled fondly, well, it wasn't how he'd planned on including Snape in his family, but it worked well enough.

----------------This is a Line------------------

Harry idly drew his cowl closer around him and drew in his aura. So long as no one touched him, no one would be able to feel his Dementor effect.

His cowl covered his face easily, the thin black material not restricting his vision, and preventing anyone from seeing his most distinctive features, such as his eyes.

He led the sleepy Snape up the front steps of Hogwarts and down the halls to the Hospital wing.

Sitting the sleepy man on one of the beds, he told him not to move until he got back.

Harry wondered idly if his appearance would frighten anyone as he knocked on Pomphrey's door.

She opened it and let out a surprised squeak.

He chuckled, " I am sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, Madam, but I believe you may wish to see the man I have brought here."

She blinked, " Yes, yes of course, let me inform the Headmaster."

" No need Poppy." Albus said cheerfully as he strode down the hall toward them.

Harry nodded slightly, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled benignly, " Yes indeed, and you are?"

Harry smirked, " Call me Volet."

They remained silent on the way to Snapes bed. Albus drew in a sharp breath when he saw the man picking at a piece of lint on the blanket, " Severus, what happened?"

Severus blinked at him in confusion, " I don't know you, how do you know my name?"

Volet settled gracefully in the chair beside the bed, " Ah, Severus, the is Headmaster Dumbledore. You remember Headmaster Dumbledore, don't you?"

Severus blinked, a childish frown on his face as he thought about it, " yes, I-I remember, he likes Lemon Drops."

Volet chuckled quietly, " Yes, he does."

Pomphrey gave a soft cry of dismay as she finished scanning him.

" His mind was broken, shattered! But-but he's been healed!"

Volet sighed, " I had wanted a second opinion to make sure he was alright after I finished the healing."

Poppy blinked, " You healed him?"

He cocked his head, " Yes. Is something wrong?"

She gaped, " Th-this level of healing is unheard of! You-you could very well heal the Longbottoms!"

Volet tilted his head, " I could yes. I had almost forgotten about them. Although my mother must be allowed to accompany me. Our… family is not allowed on hospital grounds."

Dumbledore smiled, " I'm sure we can arrange something. Where is she?"

Volet laughed softly, " She is waiting for me to tell her where we are to go."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, " Ah. Now, I wish to speak with Severus about something privately."

Volet stiffened, " If it is about his 'extra-curricular' activities, no. his mind is that of a small child, seeing torture and rape is something he should not be forced to remember."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, " How do you know he is a Deatheater?"

Volet whirled to Severus, who had gone very pale.

" Stupid Old Man!" he hissed, a bit of fierce, icy rage leaking into the sentence.

He gathered the childlike man into his arms and rocked him comfortingly,

" Shh… it's alright now Sev. No need to fear the shadows of your mind. I'll keep you safe,

_Hush now child_

_Do not fear the wild_

_Here I stand_

_And hold to your hand_

_Through darkened dreams_

_And bitter screams_

_No evil will ever touch thee._

_Ever in thy memory_

_Shall I stand guard_

_And strike back against the darkness hard_

_Until the day peaceful be thy sleep_

_And even then we shall not weep."_

He sang softly. Snape slowly relaxed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Dumbledore gazed at him thoughtfully, " I have never heard that song before."

Volet stroked Severus' hair soothingly, " No. You haven't. No one has." He paused, " No one but my family." He chuckled, " There is more, but it is far more sinister."

Dumbledore's brows rose, " May we hear it?"

Volet hissed, " No, you may not. It is a treasured family song. A lullaby sung to the children about our sad past, to give them hope for the future."

He stood and turned, " I do not claim to be all knowing or all powerful, so someday you may be privileged enough to hear the rest… although some would not consider it a privilege."

He whirled, " Now, the Longbottoms. I must have my mother there, I will need the support to heal two minds. Even then they would be as small children, tread carefully in how you speak to them and what you say to them."

Dumbledore nodded, " I will arrange it."

----------------This is a Line------------------

They stood in front of St. Mungo's and waited for Volet's mother to arrive.

Everyone froze as coldness began eating at them and the sight of a Dementor gliding toward them.

Wands were raised and Volet's icy voice cut through them,

" If you use that charm, I will be unable to heal the Longbottoms."

He turned to the Dementor and sighed, " Yate, restrain yourself, we have work to do."

The cold receded and a harsh, rattling laugh issued from the Dementor,

" Volet, child, you are most amusing."

Volet chuckled, " And you have an odd sense of humor. Come, it's time to put all that knowledge in your head to use."

Dumbledore choked, " This is your mother?"

Yate chuckled, " He insists I be called 'Mother' since I am the one that made him into what he is, even though I am neither male nor female."

Volet snorted, " I'm half-human."

He swept into the hospital and to the Longbottoms.

He sat and passed a hand over Franks eyes, " Yate, I'll need your support."

Yate settled behind him, scabby hands on his shoulders, head bowed to rest against the back of his.

Two voices blended together as one, one raspy and fluttering, the other strong and soothing, rising in a soft song,

" _Child come back to me_

_Come back to be free_

_Back from the shadows of your mind_

_Leave that forsaken darkness behind_

_Come back to me_

_Let your mind be free_

_Free of pressure and of fear_

_Come back to me, child dear."_

Frank swayed in time with the song, his face slack and emotionless.

Suddenly his eyes focused and he blinked rapidly,

" Where's Mum?" he asked forlornly.

Volet smiled sadly,

" Ask the man with the long white beard. He'll answer all of your questions."

They repeated the process on Alice, who burst into tears upon waking, crying for her ' Mummy!'.

Volet slipped out the door with Yate.

" I wish to adopt someone, Yate."

Yate gave out a sighing chuckle, " The dark man? Snape?"

Volet nodded and Yate chuckled again,

" Very well."

----------------This is a Line------------------

At Hogwarts Volet settled beside Severus and asked,

" Severus? Would you like to stay with me and my family?"

Dumbledore scowled, " Absolutely not."

Volet's unseen eyes narrowed and he relaxed his hold on his aura, flooding the room with cold,

" Be silent Old Man." He hissed.

Severus blinked in confusion, " Volet, why is Dumbledore pale and shaky?"

Volet sighed and pulled in his aura, returning warmth to the air,

" Do you remember Dementors Sev?"

The man shivered, nodding.

Volet smiled crookedly, " I am part Dementor, my family is the Dementors."

Snape blinked, " Then why don't I see the bad things?"

Volet chuckled,

" I am holding my Dementor side in check. But you do not feel the effects because I healed your mind. You are immune, as are Frank and Alice."

Severus nodded,

" Volet? I want to stay with you."

Volet chuckled and hugged the man-turned-child happily,

" I'm glad."

" will not be staying with you, Volet. I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

Volet chuckled darkly,

" I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, Headmaster. I have no true issue with Voldemort, but I am beginning to have one with you."

He stood and faced the man,

" If you do not let me take Severus, your Dark Lord may come upon certain information concerning your Order."

Dumbledore pursed his lips, " You have no information."

Volet cocked his head,

" No? Number 12 Grimauld Place. Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mister and Missus Arthur Weasley, need I continue?"

Dumbledore was pale, " How do you know all this?"

Volet chuckled, " A little wizard told me."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, " Harry. What did you do to him? Where is Harry?"

Volet smiled coldly, " Harry? Harry is no longer your concern. Harry belongs to the Dementors now."

Anger radiated from Albus, " Give him back."

Volet smirked, " I'm afraid that would be impossible. It isn't like you care either; you just want your plaything back."

A patronus swiped at him and he pat the jaguar on the head, " Nicely done. But Patroni do not affect me."

Dumbledore threw a cutting curse and Volet dodged, only to have his cowl fall apart.

Dumbledore froze, " Harry?"

Harry smirked, " Perhaps. Though I am rather fond of Volet."

He released his aura, watching Dumbledore stumble under the sudden attack.

Then he smiled at Snape,

" Ready to go Severus?"

The man nodded and took his hand.

Harry wrapped the man in his shadowy cloak and shifted through the shadows to his mother.

Albus sank to the floor when he disappeared,

" The war is lost."

----------------This is a Line------------------

Snape turned out to be an extremely bouncy child. He bounced around the deepest bowls of Azkaban, where the Dementors roamed and the Aurors never ventured.

The only time he was calm was when he made potions.

The Dementors loved him.

Snape became fast friends with a younger Dementor named Zillah.

It was Zillah who ran into the first Deatheater.

It was just bad luck that Severus was playing with 'her'.

Zillah wrapped Snape in 'her' arms, protecting him from the raining curses, and called for help.

Volet answered.

He found Zillah cowering from a patroni, his adopted son huddled in 'her' embrace.

Volet's face morphed into rage. He advanced on the man, who shrank away when he realized his patronus spell wasn't working.

He didn't get far.

----------------This is a Line------------------

Volet's scar began tingling and he smirked. So, Voldemort was here, huh?

He glided through the halls and began chanting his family, following, echoed the words in their raspy, dying voices.

_Bitter screaming, winter's bite,_

_You shall lose your soul tonight._

_Twisted be thy blackened soul, _

_Twisted from the lives you stole._

_So drink deep of life's last breath,_

_And welcome the cold embrace of Death. _

The very stones beneath them began vibrating with the power.

Voldemort came into view.

He smirked as their chanting died down to a wordless murmur.

Volet glided forward until he stood before the Dark Wizard.

The man's smirk grew,

" Join me and roam freely, taking any soul you please."

Volet whispered,

" Any soul we please?"

Voldemort's red eyes lit up in unholy glee,

" Yes."

Volet laughed at the irony of what was about to happen.

" Then we shall start with yours."

The cowl fell and pale hands pulled the wizard closer.

Voldemort had time for a panicked,

" Potter?!" to escape before their lips sealed together.

Volet inhaled and Voldemort froze in his struggles, red eyes wide and fearful.

And Volet began to sing,

" _Hush now child_

_Do not fear the wild_

_Here I stand_

_And hold to your hand_

_Through darkened dreams_

_And bitter screams…"_

----------------This is a Line------------------

Volet idly studied the paper and smirked.

**Dark Lord Vanquished!**

**Boy-Who-Lived Missing!**

It went on to say that Voldemort's body had been found washed up on the shore a few leagues from Azkaban, along with the remains of several Deatheaters.

Then it went on to describe the Dursley's, their home, Harry's 'room' with all his school things, but no Harry Potter.

Volet smirked and lay a hand on the slight bump on his abdomen,

" We're both still here, aren't we, sweet little child?"

---------------This is a Line---------------

**The Dementor's Lullaby**

_Hush now child_

_Do not fear the wild_

_Here I stand_

_And hold to your hand_

_Through darkened dreams_

_And bitter screams_

_No evil will ever touch thee._

_Ever in thy memory_

_Shall I stand guard_

_And strike back against the darkness hard_

_Until the day peaceful be thy sleep_

_And even then we shall not weep_

_For hearts of ice we will acquire_

_To whether the weary worlds ire._

_Nevermore will we cry_

_Until the sun and moon do die_

_Until the screams do reach up high_

_And a rain of blood flows from the sky._

_So smile, young child_

_And we'll both face the wild_

_Through laughter and tears_

_We will survive the years_

_And wrap evil about us_

_So that they might fret and fuss._

_And grow to fear their own creations_

_Who will nevermore serve the nations_

_Guardians we once were_

_Our purpose lost in times long blur_

_Once the guards of Kings and Queens_

_Of hidden places, and treasured things._

_So do not weep_

_The world is ours to keep._

---------------This is a Line--------------

Aaaaand it's Done!

Be proud, be very proud, I know I am!

So, leave a review and let me know what you think!

If I get enough of them I might, might write a sequel.

Perin Star

Please? 3

l

V


End file.
